<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your daddy is a genius, honey. by gold_skiesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254444">Your daddy is a genius, honey.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss'>gold_skiesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu as Parents. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu Timeskip, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, MatsuHana son los mejores tíos, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi debió tener más en consideración todos esos comentarios acerca de lo difícil que era  la paternidad. </p><p>O</p><p>Donde a Oikawa e Iwaizumi se les dificulta congeniar la paternidad con sus carreras dentro del mundo del Volleyball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu as Parents. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your daddy is a genius, honey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En mi defensa, Iwaoi es y será mi siempre mi shipp supremo. Lo siento, Bokuaka. Pero es que soy la mayor simp de Hajime, y ejem, kinnie de Oikawa, so... </p><p>Debo decir que publiqué esto con mucho sueño encima. Cualquier error, my bad. Lo editaré... tal vez. JJ anygays, disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>  </strong>Iwaizumi debió tener más en consideración todos esos comentarios acerca de lo difícil que era la paternidad.</p><p> </p><p>Al principio, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Oikawa y él habían logrado crear una rutina eficiente en base al equilibrio de sus vidas como: 1) Hajime como uno de los principales directivos del equipo nacional de Japón y, 2) Oikawa como uno de los atletas olímpicos más cotizados del último tiempo. La rutina constaba, básicamente, de ellos dos elaborando metódicos horarios con las horas de sueño, alimento, entretención y educación de la pequeña Masumi, priorizando por supuesto el tiempo que pasaban con ella.</p><p> </p><p>Todo había ido bien.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta que, irremediablemente, había ido mal.</p><p> </p><p>Varias han sido las noches en donde Iwaizumi se había encontrado parado y sudoroso en la puerta de Hanamaki desplegándole una serie de disculpas y excusas por el retraso que había tenido en ir a recoger a Masumi. Hanamaki, naturalmente, le decía que no era un gran problema:</p><p> </p><p>"Ella ama jugar con el cabello de Mattsun" respondería, sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta de su departamento con los brazos cruzados. Y cómo si Iwaizumi necesitara una confirmación, elevaría tan solo unos centímetros su cuello para encontrarse con el tierno paisaje de su hija jugando y haciendo complejos peinados en el cabello de Matsukawa, mientras este solo respondería con unas exageradas muecas de dolor solo para hacer a Masumi reír.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki desplegaría una egocéntrica sonrisa, como diciendo: <em>“¿Ves? Te lo dije ”; </em>mientras Iwaizumi solo soltaría un agotado suspiro, dispuesto a recoger los bolsos y juguetes de su hija de 6 años para marcharse por fin a la calidez de su hogar donde Oikawa probablemente estaría ordenando comida japonesa en voz de no tener tiempo para hacer una cena decente.</p><p> </p><p>Ciertamente, se estaba volviendo algo agotador. E Iwaizumi, profundamente consternado por la posibilidad de que su hija no recibía suficiente atención por parte de sus padres, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que, sin más descaros, un día solo sentó a Oikawa en aquella pequeña mesa donde solían tomar el café antes de tener que llevar a Masumi a la escuela y le habló:</p><p> </p><p>“La llevaremos a los juegos” soltó, sin vacilaciones. En una fracción de segundo, pudo ver como las cejas de Oikawa se juntaban en una curiosidad latente. Luego, solo se relajaron, como si Oikawa había estado esperando a que esa conversación tomara lugar, <em>como si no conociera tan bien a su maldito esposo.</em></p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi esperó, expectante.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Por supuesto</em> que la llevaremos a los malditos juegos con nosotros, Iwa-chan” Oikawa respiró. Traqueteó unos segundos con la esquina de su arrugada camiseta de pijama y elevó su mirada. Vagamente, se preguntó si Iwaizumi estaba consciente de la forma en que el pliegue de sus cejas se arrugaba cada vez que una nueva preocupación le comía la cabeza. No había sido la primera vez que aquellas discusiones tomaban lugar; Oikawa había estado perfectamente consciente de los desafíos que significaría ser un atleta olímpico (con un esposo y <em>padre </em>de su hija en el mismo rubro) y tener que equilibrar la paternidad las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana. Perfectamente consciente. Pero - y de una forma perfectamente razonable, existían ocasiones donde aquella perfecta utopía de rutina y equilibrio se iba un poco al carajo. Como ahora. “Creo que fue un acuerdo implícito. ¿Dónde pensabas dejarla, si no?” Oikawa pudo ser testigo del momento exacto donde Iwaizumi dejaba escapar sus frustraciones en forma de suspiros. Respiró unos segundos más, y se dejó caer en el lado vacío que Oikawa había formado para él.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa había pasado correctamente su brazo por su abdomen, sintiendo la familiaridad del calor y el desodorante que Iwaizumi solía ocupar.</p><p>“No lo sé” Iwaizumi murmuró, la voz siendo un tanto amortiguada por la forma en que sus manos cubrían su rostro. “¿Con tu hermana, quizás? O podríamos llevarla donde mi madre, pero deberíamos que hacer un viaje de dos días antes de los juegos para tener todas las cosas en orden, y luego… luego deberíamos que volver, alistar todo tu equipo… y el papeleo… y… ”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa se acercó sutilmente, dejando caer su cabeza suavemente sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi. “Déjalo, bebé” comenzó, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre el abdomen caliente de Iwaizumi. Éste parecía relajarse ante el tacto, dejando ir la tensión acumulada sobre sus hombros. “Masumi irá con nosotros, y nosotros, como sus padres, no dejaremos que nada le pase. Estará bien. Estaremos juntos”. Iwaizumi se incorporó solo un poco, girando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Oikawa posada fijamente en él. Sonrió, agradecido. Oikawa lo imitó. “Además, quiero que me vea jugar ¿sabes? Tiene una superestrella como padre. Podrá regodearse de ello con sus compañeros de clase más tarde ”.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi dejó escapar un bufido, empujando juguetonamente a Oikawa hacia un lado.</p><p> </p><p>"Eres una pésima influencia para ella"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.</p><p> </p><p>“Soy el mejor padre de todos, Iwa-chan” sonrió. Se acercó tan solo unos centímetros al rostro de Hajime, y depositó un suave beso antes de separarse. “Y tú también lo eres, así que deja de preocuparte tanto. Ella sabe todo el esfuerzo que haces por nuestra familia ”.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y acunó el rostro de Oikawa entre sus callosas manos. Juntó sus frentes, piel a piel, hasta que sus respiraciones irremediablemente se mezclaron. Esto era. Esto era su espacio seguro; su hogar. El lugar al que siempre volvería después de cada caída, de cada tropiezo. Porque, aunque su destino había sido forjado desde la infancia, el hilo que irremediablemente había unido su vida junto a la de Oikawa se había reforzado cada día más debido a la pequeña niña que cargaban juntos. Eran una familia, e Iwaizumi estaba decidido a protegerlos con cada célula de su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi decidió que, mientras estaba en los brazos de Oikawa, todo estaría bien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 ✦✦✦✦✦✦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa depositó un tierno beso en las pequeñas manos de Masumi mientras el entrenador tras él vociferaba distintas instrucciones.</p><p> </p><p>"Tengo que ir a jugar ahora, princesa, pero te estaré viendo en cada momento, ¿está bien?" Masumi agitó la cabeza enérgicamente en señal de entendimiento. Iwaizumi los miró con suavidad; porque, aunque Oikawa no debería forzar tanto su rodilla - <em>y mucho menos antes de un partido-,</em> nunca vacilaría en ponerse a la misma altura de su Masumi, regodeándose en el particular brillo que sus ojos destellaban. “Bien. Perfecto. Papi irá a jugar, y cuando ganemos, iremos a comprar unos helados a tu cafetería favorita, ¿Qué te parece? ” Oikawa acunó el rostro de Masumi mientras la pequeña sonreía.</p><p> </p><p>“Está bien, papi” respondió, sobreponiendo sus heladas manos por encima de las de Oikawa. Iwaizumi acarició y acomodó las hebras de cabello que caían por encima de los hombros de su hija, y por un breve instante, pensó que nada más en el mundo podía ser más perfecto que ese momento. “Cuando ganes, iremos a comer helado”.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi podría jurar que los ojos de Oikawa se aguaron un poco.</p><p> </p><p>“Así es” respondió; la voz quebrándose brevemente. Besó una última vez la coronilla de Masumi, y se levantó. La voz de sus compañeros de equipo y entrenadores resonaban tras él. “Bien. Una medalla de oro nos espera, Iwa-chan ”.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sonrió, temblando levemente. Estaba nervioso: lo admitía. No había querido ser consciente del hecho - <em>sabiendo que aquello inevitablemente pondría más nervioso a Oikawa-,</em> pero cuando esa mañana lo había ayudado a ponerse el característico uniforme de color rojo con el emblema de la selección nacional de Japón, no había podido pasar por alto el echo de que sus manos se encontraban ligeramente temblando mientras recorría las arrugas que se formaban en los extremos. Oikawa solo lo había mirado; no han sido necesarias las palabras para que ambos supieran exactamente en que estaban pensando.</p><p> </p><p>En lo lejos que habían llegado.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi se aclaró la garganta. Luego, dio un corto paso al frente sin soltar la mano de Masumi y besó rápidamente a Oikawa. “Lo tienes. Puedes con esto. Llevaremos el oro a casa ”.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sonrió de lado. Sí, llevarían el oro a casa.</p><p> </p><p>El equipo nacional de Japón se fue alejando gradualmente mientras los altavoces en el lugar anunciaban el próximo comienzo del partido Japón versus Argentina en los Juegos Olímpicos Tokio 2021. A Iwaizumi solo le bastó una rápida mirada para comprobar que Masumi, lejos de estar asustada por todo el caos y bullicio que se comenzó a generar, miraba todo el lugar con una fascinación que le recordó inmediatamente al brillo que despegaban los ojos de Oikawa en un escenario más viejo; uno donde solo las paredes del living de su casa eran testigos de los gritos y vítores que le entregaban al equipo de Japón a través de una sucia y vieja pantalla de televisión luego de haber pasado el día vagando por las tiendas de abarrotes en busca de golosinas para comer luego de los partidos.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi tironeó suavemente de la cálida mano de su hija, señalando en dirección a las mesas de los directivos del equipo. Todos miraban a los jugadores expectantes - como artistas que se dedican a apreciar su arte luego de haber pasado días y noches trabajando.</p><p> </p><p>“Papá” Masumi comenzó, deteniéndose abruptamente. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ganaremos este partido?"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi soltó una pequeña risa.</p><p> </p><p>“Porque tu Papi ha estado trabajando muy duro, pequeña. Al igual que el resto del equipo ”.</p><p> </p><p>Masumi arrugó la nariz, poco convencida.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Pero… no le dolerá su rodilla mientras juega? ¿Y si tiene que tomar un descanso? ¿Cómo beberá agua si no pueden parar el juego? ”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi ladeó la cabeza, divertido. Pensó que jamás podría deshacerse de la sensación de calor que recorría su pecho cada vez que su hija desataba preguntas así - y no es como que quisiera hacerlo, realmente. Solo le deleitaba la dulce inocencia de la niña que, afortunadamente, había tenido la dicha de llamar <em>hija</em> .</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó un poco los pantalones de tela que estaba obligado a llevar, y se inclinó a la altura de Masumi tal como Oikawa había echo tan solo minutos antes. Sus ojos chocaron directamente con las grandes pupilas dilatadas de Masumi, fieles pruebas de la expectativa que sintió en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>"Papi Oikawa estará bien, ¿y sabes como lo sé?"</p><p> </p><p>Masumi apretó sus labios entre sus dientes, insegura. Negó con la cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>“Porque tu papi es un genio, cariño”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mírenme a los ojos y díganme que Oikawa como padre no es el ser humano más puro de este mundo. Es que Iwaoi... suspiro enamorada. Los adoro. Demasiado.</p><p>¡Kudos, comentarios, todo es bienvenido!  muchísimas gracias por leer&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>